(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to insulation material of the type formed of paper or the like for use as an insulation in building structures.
(2) Description of the Prior Act:
Prior structures of this type have used a number of paper construction configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,963,609 and 2,045,733.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,733 an insulation structure is shown wherein a number of corrugated sheets are adhesively joined to one another with additional sheets there between.
Applicant's invention utilizes multiple sheets of folded treated newspaper within an air tight enclosure of aluminized synthetic resin or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,609 discloses a building insulation having mats of laminated paper formed into a rigid shape.
In the present invention, several sheets of the treated newspaper are loosely folded and positioned in compartments in an air impervious bag like structure preferably made of synthetic resin. The newspaper sheets crinkle when they are treated and dried so that additional air spaces are formed between the several sheets and the thickness of the assembly increased.